In a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication system such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, the data rate and quality at which a transmitter is able to transmit data to a receiver may be limited by the quality of the channel. However, a typical transmitter does not have the benefit of channel information when making such adjustments to the data rate and modulation scheme. Furthermore, without knowledge of the channel information, the transmitter may spend more energy than is necessary for exchanging data and other information between the transmitter and the receiver, thereby resulting in wasted power.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.